Miyuki Hisajima
was a kunoichi from Tobikakurenai Village. During her time as genin she was part of Team Onwa. After her accident that made she impossible to continue her life as shinobi, she became botanist, chemical and saleslady in Hisajima's Perfume Shop. Background During her time at the Academy, Miyuki never stood out as the brightest student in the class. She was just another girl in the middle of so many others who tried not to draw much attention from anyone. She was not shy as Sokai, but also made no effort to get people noticed. However, she always called attention in the Kunoichi Training class because she had a unique facility to learn what she was taught. When she finally realized she could be good at something and that would not be reason for other people make fun of her face, Miyuki became more confident and more popular among girls. Her friendships made at the Academy persisted after graduation. But when she realized that had a crush on Sokai, the purple haired boy who liked to stay hidden in the shadows listening to music, Miyuki received some criticism from her friends because they believed he was "too weird" to one day be her boyfriend . Still, Miyuki still found him cute and sweet. After her graduation, Miyuki never felt so excited and nervous when she discovered that would be part of the same team as Sokai. When she became genin, Miyuki was selected to join the Team 5, whose other members were Sokai and Himitsu Yumekuni, and would have as sensei the village's most famous medical-nin, Onwa Hikaeme. Upon being assigned as a member of Team, Miyuki focused intently on learning the most of all shinobi's teachings that Onwa taught her, but she was always blushing every time Sokai spoke with her. During the time they were teammates, Miyuki realized that the members of Team 5 get along realy well and that one completed the weakness left by the other (though she believed she was the weakest of the team). With a few weeks of fellowship, Miyuki already considered her teammates her best friends and saw her sensei as a model to be followed. Although Sokai never suspected that she had a crush on him, even she letting sometimes explicit her feelings for him and flirting him discreetly. Even passing by numerous surgeries and medical treatments supervised by Onwa and other prestigious medical-nins from Tobikakurenai, Miyuki could not overcome her physical and psychological trauma and can not work as a ninja anymore. Thus, Miyuki had to specialize in other areas and get another job. She studied a lot about chemistry and botany, and also got a job as a saleslady at the perfume store of her clan. So she started a new life creating perfume experiments with mixtures of different of flowers' fragrances. Appearance During her childhood Miyuki was a girl of medium height, whose height was very similar to the other girls of her age. She used to wear a short pink vest like blouse with a raised collar. In her arms were wrapped some bandages, and her forehead was covered by the forehead protector of Tobikakurenai Village. Miyuki wears stuck in her brown hair an green and yellow hairclip. When she reached adolescence (after stop being a shinobi), Miyuki started wearing a pink shirt with polka dots, sleeveless and continued to use the bandages. She continued to use the hairclip, and now the tips of her hair were painted green, after she discovering that Sokai's favorite color is green. On her face, below the left eye, there's a scar from her fight against Tottori. Miyuki hate this scar, because she believes that makes her "ugly" and also for being one of the physical marks left after her fight with Tottori. Personality Miyuki is a calm and quiet girl, who has much patience with other people and who cares about the welfare of her friends. She is shy and does not like attracting too much attention from other people because she is afraid of making a mistake or doing something shameful, she was not very confident, but after discovering that could be popular, and even with her mistakes, she would not be judged by others, Miyuki increased her confidence and became more sociable. After stop being shinobi, Miyuki became somewhat sad and began to feel weak with respect to heir friends and former teammates. Abilities Miyuki did not have the opportunity to increase her knowledge and skills with ninja techniques, since she became unable to continue her life as shinobi after her fight against Tottori. Before undergoing the injuries which prevented her from continuing to be a ninja forever, Miyuki showed promising with techniques involving her hair and needles. According to Onwa, she also had a promising future as a medical-nin. Ninjutsu Miyuki proved to be skilled with the basic techniques of a shinobi and also showed an obtuse knowledge in kunoichi's specific techniques. She had great skills in the use of senbons and could use the weapon to gain advantage against her opponents. She could turn her hair into sharp needles and create clones of them. Miyuki also could use the Temporary Paralysis Technique. Other Skills During her teenage years (when she already was not a ninja), Miyuki started to have interest in the study of botany and chemistry. Parallel to her work as a saleslady at the perfume shop of her clan, she decided to learn about flowers and their substances, essences and fragrances. She also began to learn about chemical elements and how to create new perfumes. Such knowledge in botany also allowed her to know what types of flowers are poisonous or which have medicinal properties. Stats Part I Attempt of the Land of Wood Arc Miyuki's life as shinobi was interrupted during the episode known as the Attempt of the Land of Wood. When Team 5 was hired to escort a chūnin from Sugi Village, an evil plan was being armed to destroy it. The attack was being planned by a missing-nin named Tottori from Sunagakure who had received orders to invade and destroy the village and take the political control of the Land of Wood using to help him. During the attack, Team 5 had to interfere in Tottori's plans and help Sugi Village to protect itself and its country. But Onwa was reluctant to help the village, believing that such a task was beyond the abilities of her students, however, Sokai, Himitsu and Miyuki insisted on helping and then Onwa agreed in fight. The fight against the Nokizaru Group was difficult to Miyuki, even though she and her teammates were able to defeat them, even if each one had to use their most powerful jutsus. The fight against Tottori was long and hard. The roguee ninja possessed unique abilities that even Onwa was unaware of that existed. During the battle, Tottori demonstrated his skills as a puppeteer, summoning his most dangerous puppets. Miyuki often risked herself trying to defeat Tottori and to show everyone her determination and quality. However, Tottori was more skillful and experienced, and ended up hurting her several times. Finally, Tottori used one of his ultimate jutsus, similar to the Sand Binding Coffin against Sokai and Himitsu, but Miyuki put herself between them, absorving the attack, which generated very serious injuries that prevented Miyuki continue her life as a shinobi. Trivia *Miyuki (深雪) means "deep snow". *Miyuki favourite foods are okaka and pudding, while her least favourite are sashimi and any foods that are strong-smelling. * Her family owns a perfum shop called Hisajima's Perfum Shop, where she works as saleslady. *Miyuki's hobbies are cataloged flowers, creating new perfumes, write in her diary and watch comedy movies. *Miyuki has completed 19 official missions in total: 9 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Miyuki's favourite phrase is . *Miyuki wishes to fight with Shigeki. *Miyuki dyed part of her hair with green paint after discovering that Sokai's favorite color is green. *Her favorite color is pink. Quotes *(To Team Onwa) "My name is Miyuki Hisajima, from the Hisajima Clan. I like flowers, comedy movies and pudding. My biggest dream is to be a great kunoichi and I want to be strong like and ! My biggest fear is doing something that causes suffering to my friends." *(To Sokai) "You're weird and different but in a good way. That makes you who you are, and also demonstrates that no one is or will be like you." *(To Himitsu Yumekuni) "''Thanks for your help, Himitsu. But ... But I want to overcome my obstacles using my own knowledge. I want to prove to everyone that I am strong ... Mainly for Sokai." *(To herself, about Sokai) "He is quiet, friendly, weird and unique. That's why I like him so much!" *(To Onwa Hikaeme) "You are very strong, Onwa-sensei. I believe that you're the stronger and the most skilled kunoichi in the village, I wonder if one day I can be like you." *(To Sokai and Himitsu, after protect them from Tottori's attack) "You... always helped me and always protected me. I always hid in your shadow and I have always been the weak link of the team. Finally I could protect you... I'm so happy..." *(To Onwa) "You did everything you could, sensei. If I'm not going to be a shinobi anymore, the fault isn't yours... I'll have to follow my life as a normal person... But it was good to be part of Team 5... Too bad it ended... But don't blame yourself, sensei, you, for me, will always be the most powerful kunoichi in the village..." *(To Shigeki) "Now the Team 5, I mean, the Team Onwa, will do justice to the title of strongest. You are powerful, Shigeki-san. Can I ask you something? Protect Sokai for me."